Drunkenshy
by TheGreatAnimeFan
Summary: Bonus story included Sometimes it is the pony we were that affects the pony we become.
1. Chapter 1

**Drunkenshy**

I don't own the ponies. I'm just a fan. Thanks to Lauren Faust for making such a wonderful series. Also I think I should add this in. I just recovered these stories as this story was written when staremaster was the newest episode. So yeah by normal standards these are kind of out of date but I wanted to add these to the collective anyways.

It was a beautiful morning in Equestria as beautiful pastel colors covered the sky in a lovely sunrise that made the trees along the road sweet apple acres slow and shimmer in Celestia's light. The birds sang merrily as well creating a synchronized harmony that Twilight Sparkle enjoyed listening too as she trotted along to Applejack's farm. It didn't take long for her to find the source as her trained eye caught sight of Fluttershy leading the birds in song with a baton placed between her lips wavign back and forth. With a warm smile Twilight approached her more timid companion.

"I didn't know you were up this early Fluttershy." Twilight remarked causing Fluttershy to drop her baton as her body jumped in surprise. A squeak escaping her lips before turning around to see who had come up to her.

"Oh... H-Hi Twilight... Yes um I'm always usually up this early to help with the sunrise." Her hoof softly dug at the ground showing her obvious discomfort with someone being so close to her. "Um... What are you doing out so early in the morning?" She asked as her face turned slightly red.

"Oh I'm on my way to Applejack's. Promised I'd help her with the shop today." Twilight proclaimed feeling quite proud of herself.

"O-Oh... I see..." Fluttershy said quietly before letting out another squeak as Twilight's face loomed in closer.

"Do you need any help?" Twilight asked cheerfully as Fluttershy felt herself beginning to back away from her.

"No... No... I'm fine..." Fluttershy continued backing up before leaping into the air; letting out another squeak from backing into a tree. "Really..."

"Well... Okay I'll see you around then..." Twilight softly said with a look of great confusion and concern. Fluttershy picked back her baton back up and began leading the birds in song again as Twilight slowly trotted down the road away from her. She was so distracted with Fluttershy's demeanor that she didn't see the large obstacle that plowed into her. Knocking her to the ground in a heap.

"What in tarnation." Twilight heard a voice say as she rubbed her mane softly with one of her front hooves. Twilight was about to profusely apologize when she noticed that it was none other than Applejack looking down at her. "Whaddya doin' laying around here fer Twilight? Ain't ya gonna help me wheel this cart into town? "

"Ah yes. Of course Applejack." Twilight answered as she stood and brushed herself off.

"Honestly sugarcube y'all should be watchin' where you're goin'. Ya're gonna get hurt one of these days." Applejack said in that motherly tone that Twilight was far too familiar with as the two started on their way towards the square.

"Sorry Applejack. I guess I got a little distracted." Twilight answered her in a way that showed her own embarrassment.

"'bout what?" Applejack looked over at her friend with a raised eyebrow.

"Fluttershy. I'm worried that her shyness is getting a little out of hand." Twilight's voice was filled with concern once again as the two stopped to look at Fluttershy who was leading the birds in song not even aware of their presence. "I can understand why she would be timid around strangers but we're her friends."

"Well believe it or not sugarcube she has her reasons." Applejack's voice got softer as she looked at the paragon of kindness. Only breaking out of her trance when asked to elaborate. "Now hold on there Twilight. I ain't about to go telin' stories that ain't either of our business."

"Oh come on Applejack please? I'm probably the only one that doesn't know right?" She looked at Applejack pleadingly which made the farming pony break pretty fast.

"Aw alright Twilight but y'all better swear that ya won't tell Fluttershy that I told you this." Applejack spoke sternly

"I swear it on my secret stash of Princess Celestia fanfiction." Twilight pledged. Holding up her hoof only to put it down when she saw Applejack's confused stare. "T-That I totally don't have..." Twilight quickly added in though it didn't really take away the awkwardness in the air. Applejack not completely believing her just nodded and turned back towards Fluttershy.

"Would ya believe Fluttershy used to be a more open 'n social pony?" Applejack brushed off the look of disbelief in Twilight's eyes before continuing. "Well it's true. She was... until the incident."

"What happened?" Twilight spoke up. Her curiosity piqued from wanting to learn more about her more reserved friend.

"Well ya ain't hear it from me, but Fluttershy used to be very outspoken. Maybe not to the levels of Pinkie or Dash mind you but you could say she was just as easygoing as any normal pony would be." Applejack took a breath to think about what she'd say next. "Anyways it happened one night at the local saloon."

"You mean the Starlight Tavern?" Twilight cut in

"Yeah, and how would y'all be knowin' bout a place like that anyways Twilight?" Applejack asked curiously

"No reason... It's not like I'm a regular there or anything. " Twilight blushed fiercely letting out a slight chuckle as Applejack sighed and continued.

"Anyways Fluttershy was on a girls night out with some other pegasus' and went a bit heavy on the apple cider if ya get mah drift." Twilight nodded as Applejack continued the story. "Anyways that's when some pony who was feeling a bit brazen started callin' poor little Fluttershy out. Calling her stuff like hippie and claiming she was doing really nasty things with all her forest critter friends." Twilight listened wide eyed and let out a soft gasp. "Next thing ya know. BAM! She cleaned that pony's clock with a empty bottle over the head, but that wasn't the end of it."

"Wait. That pony. It wasn't..." Applejack cut Twilight off before she could finish. Placing a hoof over the unicorns mouth.

"Naw Twilight it wasn't Derpy." Twilight breathed a sigh of relief. She didn't want to have to revise her opinion on Ponyville's favorite mail carrier. "Anyways as I've been sayin' that wasn't the end of it. The bottle had knocked the pony out cold, but Fluttershy didn't let up. She just kept kicking the pony on the ground repeatedly. It was when she was about to club her fallen pray with a metal bar stool she had ripped from it's foundation that somepony's finally restrained her."

Twilight was absolutely speechless. She didn't even know what to say.

"From what I hear her victim was sent to intensive care, and as for Fluttershy... Well she ended up arrested. She got released later on when the other pony decided not to press charges, but she was told that she was lucky that she wasn't being put up on murder charges. Ever since then Fluttershy's been the way she is now. Stayin' away from everypony, keeping away from confrontations." Applejack softly spoke as she finished the story.

"Wow I had no idea." Twilight was almost in disbelief. She couldn't believe what she'd heard. It just seemed so unlike Fluttershy.

"Anyways that's enough spreading rumors n' gossip. We gotta get to the square." Applejack motioned back to the cart in order to change the subject.

"You go ahead Applejack. I promise I'll catch up." Twilight called to Applejack as she watched her friend walk down the dirt path with the cart. She then slowly made her way back over to Fluttershy. "Hey Fluttershy?"

"Oh... H-Hello again Twilight." Fluttershy squeaked in response but found she couldn't say anymore as Twilight brought her friend in for a hug.

"I'm sorry Fluttershy. I guess I haven't' been very understanding of your feelings at all." Twilight softly replied as she kept Fluttershy in the hug.

"Um... Applejack told you... didn't she?" Fluttershy looked sideways at the friend hugging her. Her own hooves still at their sides.

"I... I don't know what you're talking about." The unicorn stammered as she broke off the hug.

"It's okay. Although I should have been the one to tell you. " Fluttershy looked down ashamed. "I just didn't want your opinion of me to change."

"It never could Fluttershy." Twilight softly brought Fluttershy's face back up to meet her own. "You're the element of kindness for a reason. So what if you had one or two violent episodes? It would never change how we see you, and it shouldn't stop you from being open with people."

"I'm just... scared that... it might happen again. I don't think I could live with myself if I hurt anyone again." Fluttershy tried to look away but Twilight was determined to keep Fluttershy's gaze on her.

"Fluttershy. You're the sweetest pony I've ever known. I'm sure you'd never hurt anyone intentionally, and even if something did happen. Me, Pinkie, Dash, Applejack, Rarity... We'd all be there for you. Plus I'm sure a lot of ponies would like to see a more outgoing Fluttershy sometimes." Twilight let out a soft smile that Fluttershy couldn't help but return.

"Well I suppose I could... um try." Fluttershy mumbled. Smiling softly as she and Twilight began to walk towards the square together.

_Dear Princess Celestia_

Today both my friend Fluttershy and I learned a valuable lesson. Sometimes a pony may not be who you think they are. They may be wearing a mask to hide or avoid something painful like a past memory, but even in those times you shouldn't try to hide your true self from those who really care about you. As they will always accept you no matter what you might have done.

Your faithful student  
Twilight Sparkle

**THE END**


	2. bonus story Warning Tyrantestia ahead

**The true face of royalty**

It had been a long day for Twilight Sparkle. The whole ordeal around her friend Fluttershy and the princess' precious pet came back to her. By now the others had left the square, and Twilight herself had quickly gone to catch up to the princess. The allicorn's back to her as she approached.

"Princess I'm really sorry. It was me who put all that stuff about banishment and dungeons in Fluttershy's head." She said while bowing. "I truly don't know what came over me."

"No you were right to warn her." Celestia spoke straightforwardly without the slightest tinge of emotion. "After all kidnapping the royal pet is a criminal offense, and given any other situation I would have done something like that."

"A-Any other situation?" A tinge of confusion sounded in Twilight's voice

"I thought it was obvious." The allicorn spoke still facing away from the purple unicorn. "All the cards were in my hand from the very beginning."

"You mean you were in control of everything the whole time?" Twilight's gaze rocketed up from the ground to face the princess

"Of course. Do you really think I'd just walk off and leave my pet unattended?" Celestia turned around slowly to face her faithful student. The look in her eyes and the grin on her face made Twilight back away a few steps her eyes going wide. Twilight had seen this look and attitude from the princess countless times before, and even though it was never directed at her it was still extremely frightening. "It was quite a game wasn't it? I rather enjoyed seeing you both run around with your heads cut off." The soft chuckle that escaped celestia's throat as she spoke sent shivers down Twilight's spine, and sent her falling backwards onto her rear as the princess approached her.

"So my cute and faithful student." Celestia softly purred as her face came within a few inches of Twilight's who was now cowering on the ground. "Even though I spared you both. I hope you haven't forgotten who's in charge." As celestias eyes locked on to Twilights the unicorn felt as if the princess' eyes were burrowing deep into her soul. It felt like an eternity before the allicorn finally broke her stare, and stood towering over her student before turning to continue down the path to her carriage. Letting out an almost creepy laugh along the way.

When her friends found her. Twilight was in the same spot she had been before celestia's departure. Her usual demeanor shattered as she lay on the ground curled up in a ball and shivering. Unresponsive to everything around her.

**END **


End file.
